


Otabek Altin, dio della vittoria

by classicpleistocene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Kinda, M/M, Mythological, alternate universe - god!Otabek, link to original story in the notes, otabek altin is the god of victory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: "In quel momento, mentre disegnavo l storyboard, iniziai ad avere l'impressione che in quel torneo Otabek fosse il dio della vittoria, e forse Yurio era amato da quel dio"-Mitsurou KuboMolto tempo fa, il dio della vittoria fu reso mortale per la durata di una vita umana, così che potesse capire al meglio le forze che da lui dipendevano: vittoria e sconfitta.La sua forma umana nacque ad Almaty, Kazakistan, Terra, e crebbe come un normale ragazzo umano.





	Otabek Altin, dio della vittoria

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la traduzione dall'inglese della mia FF ["Otabek Altin, god of victory"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10037549), scaturita praticamente in modo spontaneo dalla mia testa appena ho letto [la traduzione di questa intervista a Kubo-sensei](https://twitter.com/Aki_the_geek/status/836945312702849029).
> 
> È la prima traduzione che faccio e la prima fanfiction che pubblico in italiano, e non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza il preziosissimo aiuto di **nerily**. È solo grazie a lei che la prima orribile traduzione è diventata leggibile.
> 
> Mi trovate su twitter [@cl_pleistocene](https://twitter.com/cl_pleistocene)  
> o su [on Tumblr @aftgonice](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Molto tempo fa, il dio della vittoria fu reso mortale per la durata di una vita umana, così che potesse capire al meglio le forze che da lui dipendevano: vittoria e sconfitta.

La sua forma umana nacque ad Almaty, Kazakistan, Terra, e crebbe come un normale ragazzo umano. Il suo essere un dio era parte di lui, una consapevolezza che nella sua testa non superava in  importanza il fatto che gli piacessero gli spinaci, o che il sole sorge a est.

Non poteva rivelare la sua identità, ma ogni qualvolta vedeva i mortali pregare perché i loro desideri venissero esauditi anelava a dir loro che non era così che funzionava.  
  
Essere un dio non significava ascoltare le preghiere più persistenti o benedire i più meritevoli. Eri lì solo per assicurare l'eterna rincorsa di trionfo e sconfitta, e anche se eri l’ _energia_ che permetteva a questo ciclo di fare il suo corso, tu, essendo un dio, non potevi mai provare queste forze in prima persona.

Questo è il il motivo per cui ad Otabek Altin, questo era il nome umano del dio della vittoria, fu permesso di vivere e interagire con gli umani. Non aveva un vero potere sulle loro, o le sue, vittorie e sconfitte, per questo gli altri dei non si preoccuparono quando lui iniziò a pattinare sul ghiaccio. Non c’erano leggi da violare, per cui lui non le poteva infrangere per vincere, o per far vincere una persona a lui cara, o far perdere una persona che odiava.

Competere in uno sport era uno dei suoi compiti sulla Terra, e non ci volle molto prima che capisse cosa volesse dire vincere e perdere. Aveva iniziato a pattinare più tardi di quando di solito fanno i bambini e sapeva di essere in grosso svantaggio. Se ne vergognava, ma era determinato a provare su di sé sia la vittoria sia la sconfitta, senza curarsi di quanto avrebbe dovuto faticare.

Quando fu mandato al campo estivo di un allenatore russo nella classe dei principianti, provò la sua prima vera perdita.

Guardò negli occhi verdi di un soldato, più piccolo di lui, più determinato di lui, e ciò gli costò un pezzo di se stesso.

In quel momento capì che _perdere_ aveva molti significati e che a volte poteva essere una cosa agrodolce.  
Ogni volta che ritrovava quegli occhi, sulle notizie online o sulla bacheca di Instagram, il suo dolore si intensificava, e non c’era molto altro che potesse fare, se non migliorare, in modo da poter guardare di nuovo dentro quegli occhi e cercare di _vincere._

Yuri Plisetsky debuttò nella categoria senior prima di quanto Otabek Altin si aspettasse e, quando finalmente lo rincontrò in un albergo di Barcellona, non trovò la forza di parlargli.

Fu solo il giorno dopo che finalmente gli parlò, spinto dal bisogno di proteggerlo, e portò Yuri dove sapeva avrebbero potuto parlare da soli.

Non sapeva come cominciare quella conversazione, ma poi le parole iniziarono a fluire spontaneamente. Parlò del campo estivo di Yakov, di quegli occhi, i suoi occhi, che avevano catturato una parte fondamentale della sua anima. Se anche Yuri comprese il significato nascosto nelle sue parole, non lo diede a vedere.

Ma andava bene così, pensò Otabek. Aveva vissuto un’eternità senza conoscere amore, vita e sconfitta; qualche mese, qualche anno non erano niente per lui. E se anche non avesse mai potuto possedere il cuore di Yuri (poiché aveva capito che quello era ciò di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno), avrebbe comunque potuto supportarlo e essere suo amico, se Yuri glielo avesse permesso.

E Yuri lo fece. Prese la sua mano nella sua e formò un legame indissolubile, che solo Otabek comprendeva appieno, grazie alla sua parte divina, più sensibile a questi flussi di energia.  
Per Yuri quel legame divenne il pretesto per affogare in un fiume di parole Otabek, che per cinque anni non aveva desiderato altro. E mentre faceva tesoro di ogni parola, di ogni sorriso che dalle labbra di Yuri si faceva strada fino a quegli occhi indimenticabili, nacque un nuovo bisogno dentro di lui, un bisogno sul quale, proprio lui tra tutti gli uomini, proprio lui tra tutti gli dei, sapeva di non avere potere.

_A cosa serve essere un dio se non posso far vincere Yuri?_

 Poiché sapeva che quello era tutto ciò di cui Yuri aveva bisogno, e tutto ciò che Otabek desiderava era la vittoria di Yuri. E capì perché non aveva quel potere: perché era egoismo, il desiderio di continuare a vederlo sorridere per la vittoria.

Solo così avrebbe potuto vederlo veramente felice sapendo che era merito suo, fino a quando Yuri gli avesse consentito di renderlo felice in altri modi.

Otabek Altin pregò gli altri dei, suoi fratelli, affinché gli dessero quel potere una volta soltanto, ma era consapevole della vanità delle sue preghiere. Yuri doveva vincere da solo, e Otabek poteva solo guardare.

 

***

 

Dopo, quando Yuri vinse e Otabek sentì i fili invisibili della vittoria e della sconfitta avvolgersi intorno a loro, finalmente capì.  
Otabek non era l’artefice della vittoria di Yuri, ma era l’ultimo pezzo di un puzzle che Yuri aveva iniziato a costruire ancora prima di incontrarlo. In fin dei conti, Otabek non era il primo amico di Yuri, ma era il primo che Yuri aveva osato riconoscere come tale, e ciò gli consentì di raggiungere la sua _agape_ , cosa che gli consegnò la medaglia d’oro così ardentemente desiderata.

Quella fu la più importante lezione di _vittoria_ e _sconfitta_ che il dio imparò, ma non l’ultima.

Ce ne furono molte altre durante il suo tempo mortale, e quasi tutte gravitarono intorno a Yuri.

Yuri, che non poté mai sapere chi Otabek realmente fosse, ma che un giorno lo chiamò la sua più grande ispirazione da quel giorno a Barcellona.

Yuri, che gli donò il suo cuore dopo anni di amicizia e lo rese il mortale più felice.

Yuri, che fece sì che il dio della vittoria pensasse per sempre a se stesso come Otabek Altin, anche dopo lo scadere del suo tempo mortale, anche quando fu di nuovo solo un dio, ma un dio che aveva vissuto e vinto e perso.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie di avere letto la mia storia! Ogni kudos o commento è più che benvenuto.


End file.
